Talk:Vehicles
It should be noted, that (other than I was HOPING!) Vehicles never 'blow up', the only thing that happens to them when you run over enough Zombies/get beat up by them, is abit of black smoke from the engine Block and broken Windshields/Side windows, but that's it; I personally long for a mod that makes Vehicles 'break down', since right now, even @ Level 43, you can kill ALL enemies by running them over repeatedly, and never have to leave your Vehicle because its FUBAR; it just never will be! MadmanEnrico 21:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this is just me, or a lucky glitch, (this game sure has enough of'em) but they say the Armored Truck is unavalible for the rest of the game. That is not true, atleast on my playthrough it's not. I was wondering around and found the Armored Truck just sitting in the middle of the road right where it was left before entering the Jungle, right infront of the tunnel and where you find the women in the side mission where you have to break her husband out of their crashed car. (can't remember the name at the moment) Is this something that has just randomly glitched or have other people expersinced it? If so, the information on the page should be changed. :Was this a co-op game? That might be a reason. Alockwood1 01:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, this was Single Player. I'm playing by myself and the Truck is still there. I reloaded and even restarted my whole Xbox to make absolutely sure. SweetInsanity 09:46, June 15 2012 (UTC) :I also encountered this. I found in every playthrough execpt the prison. Dead Island Historian 19:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Dead Island Historian :Perhaps it's avalible even after its main mission as a way of getting around. Probably would make some things easier. Alockwood1 01:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be changed then? I remember i tried to change it once, but someone changed it back a short time later. :SweetInsanity (talk) 05:59, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's likely just a glitch. — k78talk 13:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :But every single time? I've played through the game multiple times with each character and each time it's always waiting there. Just think it happens abit too often to just be a glitch, ya know? :SweetInsanity (talk) 15:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's a kind of a "constant" glitch then :) Seriously, the truck is a special vehicle, and it usually stays at some "special" place; what are the chances of the game developers making the remote location the tunnel entrance is another "special location" for it on purpose? — k78talk 16:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well i believe, if the developers did put the truck there on purpose, they did it to be realistic. The Armored Truck was left at that exact spot when you first go to the bunker to enter to the Jungle, wouldn't it make sense it still be there at that spot when you come back? Jin didn't take it again, she's either at the River Village or near Mowen's Boat the rest of the game up until the Prison. The truck wouldn't dissappear in thin air. A zombie wouldn't take or have enough strength to move it, not even a Ram would have that power. The only rational explanation there'd be for it just up and vanishing would be some survivor took it after you left, and concidering you've met probably every survivor and they're mostly all still there when you return to the Resort i doubt that's the case. I believe the Armored Truck appearing there is abit too frequient to just be a simple glitch, possibly the glitch is that it Doesn't show up. Just making an opservation. :SweetInsanity (talk) 16:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thought this was an old topic. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose it is, but the page hasn't been changed, and the last time i tried to change it someone undid it, that's why i brought it up again. ::SweetInsanity (talk) 01:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Happens. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC)